Just The Way You Are
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Late New Years fanfiction.  Spamano fluffiness.


**A/N: So this! Is a het!Spamano fic based on Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Just The Way You Are

Lovina Vargas stood at the doorway, brushing her hair while glaring at the still asleep Spainard.

If he were to wake up this very moment, he would say, as he always did to her, "Wow, Lovi~you look so beautiful."

Lovina sighed.

Honestly, what did he see in her?

Everyone, and she meant everyone, liked her sister better than they liked her.

Because Feliciana was sweet, because she was adorably oblivious, because she was good at art, because she could COOK...

And herself?

The biggest mafia in the world, wanted in 11 countries.

That's not bad, but compared to her sister...

"Damnit!" swore Lovina, slamming her hand against the door.

Antonio Fernandez woke up from his long siesta.

"Buenos dias, Lovi! You look beautiful, as always!" he said happily, but then noticed the scowl on his friend's face. "Lovi...what's wrong?"

"What do you see in me anyway?" asked Lovina quietly, her amber eyes flicking to the side.

"What do I see in you?" asked Antonio, confused.

"Why...do you always tell me you love me...and why do you always say I'm beautiful?" asked Lovina, looking out one of the windows in Antonio's room.

"But you are, Lovi." replied Antonio, almost pleading her to agree with him.

Lovina laughed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to lie." she said.

"I'm not. It's the truth." admitted Antonio.

"Oy, tomato bastard. Before you fall asleep again, knowing you will, let me ask you something." said Lovina.

"What?" asked Antonio.

"It's very simple. Why me, and not my sister?" asked Lovina quietly, even more quietly than the last time.

"Why you?" asked Antonio. "Well, first of all, remember when we first met?"

Lovina smiled.

_Fifteen years ago..._

_A three year old moved in next door to Lovina's house._

_A tanned, chocolate brown haired, emerald green eyed four year old Spaniard, whose name was Antonio._

_Lovina was confused by Antonio._

_So the day right after Antonio moved in, Lovina crawled through a hole in her gate to their house._

_Antonio was sitting underneath a tree, holding a tomato._

_Lovina gasped._

_He turned to her, and smiled._

_"You want my tomato?" he asked._

_Lovina held out her hand to him, and he gave her the tomato happily._

_Lovina looked at the tomato in her hand and looked up at the older child._

_"Mine?" she asked nearly disbelievingly, wondering whether or not Antonio would take it back._

_Antonio nodded, ruffling Lovina's hair._

_"Yes, your tomato." he said._

_And thus began the story of Lovina and Antonio._

"I remember." Lovina said.

"Well, you captured my heart the first time I saw you, Lovi." laughed Antonio. "I just didn't know it back then. I first started realizing I was in love with you in high school, from the first moment you stepped in my class. Remember?"

Lovina giggled.

Damn, did she remember.

_It was the year 2010._

_Lovina had just transferred to a new school._

_She was afraid._

_It was a whole new place she didn't know._

_She was worried._

_And as she entered the room, there was a sound of a chair being scraped back and a clatter of books on the floor._

_Then Lovina felt arms around her shoulders, warm and inviting, and smelling of churros and spices._

_Wait._

_Churros and spices?_

_"A-Antonio?" she asked._

_There was a nod._

_Lovina smiled._

_She actually knew someone here then._

_Even though it was the tomato bastard...she knew someone._

"Yeah...since then, I knew I loved you." said Antonio.

Lovina giggled, warm tears falling off her face onto Antonio's bed.

"But why me and not Feliciana? She's almost perfect compared to me...and I want to be as perfect as her." said Lovina.

Antonio had a soft look on his face.

"If perfect's what you're looking for then just stay the same," he sang softly.

Lovina looked up at the Spaniard.

"Ch-chigi, tomato bastard." she said.

And Antonio kissed her.

Boom! Boom!

"Happy new year, Lovi." smiled Antonio, pulling away.

"Happy new year, bastard." replied Lovi.

And the old year came to a close, a new year opening for the starcrossed lovers.

THE END

**A/N: A Spamano New Year fic you have read.**

**Now review you shall.**

**And writing dere-dere Lovina is fun.**

**Off to enjoy the year,**

**Crystal Lee**


End file.
